BUBBLE
Bubble is a female contestant in Battle Go BFDI and she was the second runner-up (3rd Place) in the first season. She was on the Squishy Cherries team in Season 1. She qualified for Battle for Dream Island Again with 556 votes, but was killed temporarily by Flower in "Return of the Hang Glider", causing her to be temporarily out of the contest. Later on, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", she was recovered again by Pencil by using a bubble blower and blowing her out. However, she was disqualified again in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", along with Match, as Bubble was technically not an official contestant due to her absence at the beginning of the season, and sent to the TLC. As of "Welcome Back", Bubble has returned. She also returned for Battle for BFDI as a contestant and member of the team iance, although she was demoted from member to "bember" by Pencil because of telling Lightning not to zap Flower, and demoted to "bemb" by Match for not knowing the questions that were asked in the contest in "Questions Answered". Appearance Edit Bubble appears to be a spherical soap bubble. The main part of her body is sky blue, which gets lighter toward her center. Her outline is blue, and her shine is white. She is also transparent. Bubble is a strong and strange liquid bubble, as normal bubbles would pop much more quickly due to air pressure. In addition, she can somehow open her mouth without losing any air. She also didn't float to the top of the van in "It's a Monster" despite being made of air, and when she couldn't hold her breath anymore, she popped and the air inside her disappeared. A real bubble is just made of liquid and air, so if a bubble were to be submerged in water, it would not pop until it rose to the top and the liquid is a dome over the water. What makes her even stranger is that soap bubbles can have fingers put through them sometimes and not pop. Bubble has an awkward way of talking, as she replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds in words (e.g. "Leafy" becomes "Loify", "Lightning" becomes "Loightning", etc.), giving her a unique accent. Changes Edit TFI * Bubble is colorless * Bubble has an odd shape Early BFDI Edit * Bubble has thicker outlines. * Bubble is now blue. * Bubble is now a perfect sphere. Late BFDI Edit * Bubble has thinner outlines. * Bubble is darker. * Bubble's shine is slightly thinner BFDIA Edit * Bubble is a lighter blue than in early BFDI. * Bubble's outline is also slightly lighter 'IDFB-BFB BATTLE GO BFDI ' * Bubble now reverts to the same shade of blue she had in early BFDt Bubble is usually nice, carefree and happy, but when she is afraid of something, (ex. Pencil telling Lightning to shock someone), she will try and prevent it from happening, which occasionally has consequences. When pushed enough, Bubble isn't afraid of speaking her mind to other characters, like with Leafy when she constantly decides to be friends only to change her mind or to stand up to Flower in "Return of the Hang Glider". Despite this, she is often known to be a pushover towards Pencil and Match, and often hangs around them, despite their actions. Bubble is very forgiving, as she instantly became friends with Leafy in "Get in the Van" when she returned to Bubble after she had bought Dr eam Island, although she still seems hesitant to forgive Match for bossing her in "Questions Answered". She seems to be sad ever since she got demoted and Lightning zapped people. Bubble is also shown to have paranoia, as seen in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when she thought Match's elimination was caused by her not forgiving Match, which as a result pushed her to hastily forgive every member on Team iance. Battle GO BFDI In Bubble's first scene in "Take the Plunge: Part 1", she is held by Ice Cube and asked if she liked her. Bubble stammers and answers yes, until she is accidentally popped by Ice Cube. She is revived at the Bubble Recovery Center, giving it its first appearance. After Bubble comes out, she is nearly popped again by https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pin%7CPin, who is being held by https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Blocky%7CBlocky. He then tries to throw https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Needle%7CNeedle instead, but fails to hit Bubble, saying that he was "just in the mood to hurt someone". When Bubble competes in the challenge, she decides to form an alliance with https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pencil%7CPencil and https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Match%7CMatch. This is the first time her accent is used. Ice Cube eagerly tries to join, but after she knocks down a few people, including Bubble, https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pen%7CPen, Pencil, Match and a few others, Pencil declines to knock all in the water from Ice Cube's quick determined plow through/dash. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", as https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Teardrop%7CTeardrop is picked to be on https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Leafy%7CLeafy's team (which becomes the Squashy Grapes), https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Flower%7CFlower calls her stupid for not being able to talk. When Bubble asks for Flower to be nice, this angers her and she asks for https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Snowball%7CSnowball to beat her up. He declines, but https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Blocky%7CBlocky accepts. Blocky pops her. The Speaker asks for https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pin%7CPin's team (which becomes the Squishy Cherries) to choose, and Pin says Bubble's name after a suggestion from https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pencil%7CPencil. She appears from the Bubble Recovery Center and joins Pin's team. During the challenge, after the Squishy Cherries' boat is destroyed, the team swims to shore. Pin pops Bubble once again. Bubble's team wins the challenge. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", during the challenge, Pin makes a few people look for https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Blocky%7CBlocky one of them being https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pencil%7CPencil breaking up the alliance for a short time. https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Match%7CMatch says that she'll wait for her with Bubble. After five minutes, they are still waiting. During a commercial break, a commercial for Blocky's Funny Doings International appears. It shows Blocky drilling a hole in the Bubble Recovery Center and putting in thumb-tacks, creating an infinite loop of Bubble dying and reviving. After Pencil returns, Match and Bubble join the challenge. The three of them are on the chairlift, however, it slows down due to https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Spongy%7CSpongy's excessive weight. Even with Spongy's weight With, it doesn't break the rope. However, https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky%7CRocky fell onto and broke the rope of the chairlift, causing the three to fall, resulting in no more contestants reaching the end and making Squishy Cherries lose the challenge. The remaining contestants who fell are revealed to still be there after dark. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Bubble and the rest of the failers from the previous episode are retrieved, and the Squishy Cherries have Cake at Stake for the first time. After many people disagree with Key Lime Pie as their cake, Bubble also disagrees but is cut off by the https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Speaker%7CSpeaker. Bubble, along with https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pin%7CPin and https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pencil%7CPencil are the second to receive a slice of cake, after https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Eraser%7CEraser. When Spongy is being lifted as he is being eliminated, he drops onto Bubble due to his weight, popping her. Bubble was seen joining her alliance mates once again, but she is immediately popped by https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Match%7CMatch after she is offended by Bubble when she calls her a "guy". Pencil questions Match for doing so, but Bubble reveals how to "kill Bubble in 3 simple steps". She tries to count to three but pops herself before doing so. Pencil calls her "suicidal" and "so dumb she can't even count to three". Due to the Speaker finding out that https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Blocky%7CBlocky and https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pen%7CPen were cheating, the Squishy Cherries lose for the second time. In "Sweet Tooth", the Squishy Cherries have another Cake at Stake. All the girls except https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pin%7CPin and https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Match%7CMatch (thus including Bubble) receive a block of ice since the https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Speaker%7CSpeaker didn't buy a cake. When the ice is thrown at Bubble, she is popped. When https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pencil%7CPencil appears after being thrown off into the horizon according to Match, Pencil claims she is hallucinating and turns into Bubble, who Pencil calls "dumb." During the challenge, Pencil reminds Match of how Bubble can't count to three, classifying her as dumb. Bubble attempts to prove the two wrong but is popped by a strawberry in mid-sentence. Bubble later not only counts to three but to eight, proving the girls wrong. Bubble is first up to show her cake. She receives an 8/10 from the Speaker. https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Flower%7CFlower goes into a fit of rage after remembering she was eliminated, and steps on Bubble's cake. She gives it a 0/10 originally, and later a 1/10 because she's so nice. The die rolled a 4/6, making her final score 13/26. The Squishy Cherries wins this part of the challenge. The Squashy Grapes win the next part, therefore a tiebreaker is held literally, in which the first team to break the necktie wins. https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Snowball%7CSnowball instantly breaks the tie for the Squashy Grapes and win, and the Squishy Cherries lose for the third time in a row. In "Bridge Crossing", during Cake at Stake, Bubble received zero votes. After Bubble receives her cake, Needle lands on Bubble, popping her. During the challenge, Eraser pushes Bubble onto the bridge. Snowball then throws https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky%7CRocky at Golf Ball. Snowball misses and Rocky lands on the bridge, destroying it. Bubble then falls to the bottom of the gorge. Pencil and Match also fall into the gorge to catch Bubble. In the end, there was a tie for the challenge. The tiebreaker was to rip a tie. Similar to "Sweet Tooth", https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Snowball%7CSnowball instantly rips the tie, causing the Squishy Cherries to be up for elimination. That meant that Bubble was up for elimination. At the end of the episode, Bubble is with the rest, at the bottom of the gorge. In "Power of Three", at Cake at Stake, Bubble receives her very first vote, and after https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Pin%7CPin is eliminated, Bubble is paired with Match and Pencil for the teams in teams challenge. They start out in the lead but arrive at the first challenge 2nd. Soon, they drop to 4th but forget about Pencil being locked in a safe. Bubble and Match turn their raft around, putting the other Cherries in 4th place. Soon, the alliance of three manages to speed into 3rd place, making them all safe. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Bubble isn't seen very much throughout the episode, but she is worried about everyone starving to death in the puzzle room. The Squishy Cherries not only lose the challenge, but they lose Firey as well, being outnumbered by the Grapes 9 to 5. In "Cycle of Life", during arguments between the Cherries and the Speaker, Bubble suggests that the Speaker Box chooses who competes for the Grapes. During the race, Bubble is the 5th to go but is popped by Match, causing the Grapes to take a huge lead. Eventually, Bubble is left to run for the finish, but she is popped by GB kicking Rocky, and when GB kicks him again, Eraser blames Bubble for their loss.